Jill's baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Alice, Jill, Sheva, and Claire got pregnant only a month apart.
1. Chapter 1

This is taken from after Resident evil 6

**Discailmer I do not own Resident evil but I do own Bud.**

It was back where Bella was with her Resident evil friends she was friends with them for a long time and Chris is with Jill Sheva is now with Josh and Claire with Leon and Alice is with Bud her new parter.

"wow Alice we are all pregnant" said Jill "yeah I'm 4 months pregnant Jill you are 3 months pregnant Sheva is 2 months pregnant and Claire is 1 month pregnant" said Alice until Alice and Jill fell asleep.

Jill was having a bad dream Alice woke up and saw Jill tossing and turning Alice was shaking Jill to wake her up "JILL WAKE UP JILL VALITINE!" screamed Alice Jill woke up breathing hard "what happen?" asked Jill looking at Alice "Jill you were having a nightmare" said Alice "oh I was it was about my baby died because of Wesker" said Jill "Jill do not worry Wesker is dead so you do not need to worry" said Alice.

Alice suddenly felt pressure up against the inside of her stomach. "Oh!" cried Alice, her hands on her stomach. "You ok Alice?" asked Jill worriedly. Alice hesitated. "Alice?" asked Jill worriedly.

"Jill, feel this!" cried Alice smiling as she took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Jill felt some pressure. "Is…that…?" asked Jill shocked. Alice nodded. "Yes…the baby's kicking", said Alice smiling Betty saw Alice and Jill in there room "mommy what is going on?" asked Betty "Betty is now my adopted daughter and this is my first baby I did not know where the real mother is she maybe dead with the father" said Alice.

"mommy what's going on?" asked Betty "sweet heart mommy's baby is kicking" said Alice "can I feel mommy?" asked Betty "yes" said Alice Betty put her hand on Alice's tummy and felt kicking "wow I hope I have a sister or maybe a brother" said Betty "well I don't know yet sweet heart you have to wait and see once it is born you will be staying with Clarie and Leon when mommy has her baby" said Alice.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Resident evil but I do own Bud.**

ALice was now 7 months pregnant she was ready to give birth to her first baby very soon Bud was in the licker fight there was trouble Bud needs help "Alice me, Josh, and Leon need to go and help Bud" said Chris as he left the building.

"Bud might need more help I have to go Jill I have to save my husband or he will die" said Alice "no Alice you're pregnant the baby needs you and you are putting your self and your baby in danger" said Jill "but I.." said Alice "but if Bud dies he has to die for you and the baby for your safty" said Jill.

4 hours later

Bud came back with Chris, Josh, and Leon alive "oh Bud I am so glad you are safe" said Alice hugging him "Alice I have to tell you this and I hope you are not upset with me" said Bud "ok what is it then?" asked Alice "I have to go in a monster war so I will not see the baby's birth but I will be back when after the baby is born" said Bud "I'm ok with that" said Alice.

2 months later

Betty was playing in her room when Alice got home she saw her daughter playing Pokemon her game Jill came to her "hi beautiful for all _love in the world who can't be gone all the need to be loved can't be wrong..._" said Jill as she singed at the same time.

"lissen without Bud I am scared a little bit" said Alice until Betty came out of the room "mommy team rocket are blasting off again" gigled Betty as she saw Jessie, James, and Meowth flying away Alice then gigled too until Alice felt a sharp kick "uh?" asked Alice rubbing her tummy "what is it mommy?" asked Betty "nothing it the baby that's all" said Alice.

Until Alice felt a sharp kick and a rush of water came out of her "Jill my water broke I think the baby it might be coming" said Alice "oh my god" said Jill looking at the floor of water "what is it mommy why did you wet yourself?" asked Betty "Betty mommy did not wet her pants mommy is going to have her baby now ooooowwwww" said Alice as another sharp pain hit.

Then Jill had to call Chris then Chris picked up the phone "hello?" asked Chris "hi Chris something is not right" said Jill sounding worried "Jill, what's wrong?" Chris asked, as he felt Claire move closer so she could hear Jill.

"Chris Claire, Alice's water just broke, she is going into labor and Leon Bud and no one else is here so please both of you come back home" said Jill "ok Jill keep Alice clam and tell her do not push until we get to you and stay where you are" said Chris.

Back home

Chris jumped out before the truck came to a stop. he ran into the house in search of his wife Jill and his friend Alice. The kitchen was completely empty. Jill and Alice wasn't there. Then he heard a small voice come from the living room.

"Chris Claire" said Jill.

Chris and Claire rushed into the living room, to find Jill, Betty and Alice in Betty's room, breathing heavy and her face was wet with sweat. Chris and Claire walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked her.

"Not that good, this baby's coming...fast. Owwwww," Alice breathed as another contraction hit.

"How is she?" Claire asked Chris.

"Not good, we have to get her to the hospital now," Chris told her. Claire nodded. Chris turned back to his friend, "Alice, can you walk?"

Alice with Jill, Claire, Betty and Chris Alice started to get up but she froze "oh my god" said Alice gribbing her stomach "it's coming" "oh my god Chris get Betty out of here I will help Alice with the deilvery" said Clarie "the contractions maybe a minute apart" said Jill "we do not have time to get Alice to the hospital" said Claire as Chris took Betty to the park and other places to play.

"ok Alice breathe you are doing fine" said Claire Alice was in more pain then ever.

Claire told Jill to hold Alice's hand while she delivered the baby.

"ok Alice take a deep breath and start to push" said Claire "Ok, ok I can do it." Alice said as she took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The pain got more worse and Alice was way even more pain then Jill because Jill felt like Alice was breaking her fingers but luckly Jill's fingers were not broken.

"I can't do it! It hurts too much! I can't, I can't!" Alice yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"you have to Alice the baby will die if you don't" said Claire then Alice's fear was about lossing the baby she was worried "and in other words the mother can die as well if she doesn't give birth" said Claire Alice was about to get up "no Alice stay down you are in pain" said Jill.

Alice took a deep breath for another push. Her screams intensified as she felt her cervix walls stretching beyond its limit.

"ok Alice I see the head you can do it. A few more pushes and we should have it out." Claire constructed.

"I can't I am too tried" said Alice "I know but Come on darling, you can do it it is painful then getting shot through your armor" Jill encouraged.

Alice took a deep breath and began to push again, grabbing hold of Jill's hand again as she pushed. Alice cringed as she felt blood rushing out of her body. She was bleeding to death. Or so she thought.

"oh my god there is alot of bleeding" said Claire as she gave Alice pain killers to easy the soreness in a few hours and froze where the baby's head it and it stoped bleeding.

"Is she ok?" Jill asked.

"She's fine, just bleeding. At the hospital, they were able to control her pain by numbing her so this must be painful for her." Claire answered then turned her attention back to Alice, "One more huge push should do it Alice." She observed.

Alice nodded again and pushed with all her might and screamed the biggest of them all until she felt a large amount of water and blood rush out of her giving her a sense of relief. But the greatest thing of all, she heard crying. Her baby's crying.

"Congratulations Alice it's a girl." Claire said as she held up the crying baby girl still covered in blood and gunk, "Would Jill like to cut the umbilical cord?" Claire asked.

Alice began to cry when Claire showed the baby girl "oh my god" cried Alice as Jill cut the umbilical cord and walked back to Alice "you did I know you can" said Jill the baby was still crying as Calire cleaned the new born baby up "_All the love in the world can't begone all the needed to be loved can't be wrong all the love to bring a new life.._" singed Jill.

Claire hand the baby in a pink blanket to Alice "oh my god she is so beautiful Betty willbe happy to see her" said Alice the baby girl had black hair like Alice "she is so cute she looks like her mother" said Jill.

"what is the name of your baby Alice?" asked Claire about to let Chris and Betty in "I think the name shall be Jessie" said Alice Chris and Betty came in the room.

"Betty come and see the baby you have a little sister" said Alice Betty got on Jill's lap so she can see her new sister "oh mommy she is so cute" said Betty "I know she is Alice what is the baby's name?" asked Chris "Jessie" said Alice "Jessie why Jessie?" asked Chris "Betty keep telling me that she wanted a daughter named Jessie after James's girlfriend from team rocket and her name is Jessie from pokemon her favortie show I wanted one too" said Alice.

Until then in 30 seconds the baby opened her eyes they were like Alice's "Alice she has your eyes" said Jill the baby's eyes were staring at Jill Alice smiled at the baby Jill got closer the baby grabed her hand Jessie's hands were so small they fit in Jill's hands and then Jill rested her hand on the baby's head "Jill do you want to hold her?" asked Alice.

"yes please" said Jill as Alice handed Jessie to Jill "oh my god she is like you Alice I'm sure when she grows up I am sure she will look like you" said Jill "yeah Jill I hope so too" said Alice.

Until Jill felt something Jill then froze "Jill what's wrong?" asked Alice "I felt kicking" said Jill Alice and Chris put their hands on Jill's stomach and felt kicking Betty did it too.

"Oh wow, it feels amazing." Chris said.

"oh my god he is going to be a soccer player. I can feel it." Betty said happily.

"Betty, you don't even know what the baby is. Plus all babies kick." said Jill

"But not as hard as this one." Betty said back to Jill.

"Maybe because it has Jill's ability to kick hard." Alice snapped back.

"wow I am sure it is a girl" said Jill "and my battlesuit is getting a little bit tight with my pregnant stomach" "I can tell Jill because you always wear your battlesuit" said Alice.

"look girls" said Betty "happy feet is on mommy can we watch it please?" "ok Betty we can all watch it" said Alice as she turned the tv on.

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

Norma Jean: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, Norma Jean. ]

Norma Jean: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

Norma Jean: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

Norma Jean:(as she walks in the ice)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, Norma Jean!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a chick a chance!

Menphis: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

Norma Jean: I could die for you and me...

Menphis: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

Norma Jean: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

Menphis: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

Norma Jean: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

Menphis: girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

"wow mommy Norma Jean and Menphis looks like you and daddy" said Betty "yes that was me and Bud" said Alice as Jill handed Jessie back to Alice.

2 hours later

The movie was over and it was 10 pm Betty was already in bed "Jill I am going to sleep" said Alice "ok Alice if you need anything let me know ok" said Jill "Ok Jill I love you as a best friend more then anything" said Alice as she fell asleep Jill watch Alice making sure nothing bad happens and Claire and Chris were asleep as well.

end of chapter 2

Wow that was a long chapter but this is moe than I can say what will happen next? please as always review and tell me.


End file.
